What's In A Name
by GingerWitchWriter
Summary: Voted runner up in best romance in the 2016 Ron and Hermione awards on Tumblr. It's Ron and Hermione's wedding night, emotions are high as they bask in wedded bliss, but will a decision about a name ruin tonight's expectations? Fluffy lemony goodness - Rated M because, well it is a wedding night story and because Ron can't tone down the language!


Sorry, had my head stuck in the current multi-chapter fic I am writing, had no time to check this before posting (it has now been censored a bit!) Hope you like...I suppose it's a bit fluffy, but I figure they're on their wedding night, they are going to be blissfully happy and emotional, as well as maybe a tad tipsy on champagne!

Reviews as always are loved...I appreciate them all more than you know and I am going to try and start replying to those who are signed in.

BTW, might be interested to know the first draft of my current fic is finished, however because of the perhaps strange way I write (but what works for me) it's going to take a ton of editing before I can share it. I do have 4 or 5 more one shots to share with you first though :)

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine...I am going to kidnap Ron Weasley though :p

Rated M because, well, it's their wedding night - what do you think is going to happen? (hint: they're not playing chess!) and because Ron has a potty mouth!

* * *

I stepped out onto the wooden balcony, the warm breeze a welcome breath of air on my skin as it gently whipped my hair, that I'd finally let down from the elaborate up-do it had been in all day, around my head. I just needed a moment alone, a moment to catch my breath after the events of the day. I don't think I'd had a moment to myself from the very second I'd been woken this morning. And that was now almost twelve hours ago.

I gazed out over the moonlit ocean, struck by it's quiet beauty sparkling on the waves as I thought about the day I'd just had. A day I had once allowed myself to secretly fantasise about and a day I once thought I wouldn't live long enough to see. A lone tear fell and splashed onto the banister beside where my hand gripped the wood, startling me before I wiped away another. Silly to cry really. I mean, today had been full of happiness and love. Yes, it had been hectic and crowded and I'd been passed from person to person, but it had been beautiful and perfect and everything I had ever dreamed of.

Somewhere behind me I heard bare feet padding towards me. I smiled again, knowing for sure that it would be the only person I would actually welcome interrupting my quiet moment right now. My new husband. I glanced down at the gleaming gold band on my finger once more, something I seemed to keep doing as though checking this was real, that this wasn't merely my own fantasy. But then I'd done the same after he'd placed the engagement ring on my finger some months ago. The small smile on my face turned into a wide grin that reached my eyes.

I was married, to the only man I had ever loved.

Saying my vows to him today had come easy for me. I had never been more sure of anything in my life as I was in my decision in marrying Ron Weasley – I'd never had a moment of doubt. He made me feel safe and loved and I knew we worked together – all of the arguments, bickering and stubbornness just as much as the love, loyalty, friendship and passion between us. Committing myself to him in marriage had been a no brainer for me and the words I'd spoken today had been heartfelt and honest. I was already looking forward to waking in the morning, opening my eyes to gaze into the face of my new husband.

His scent, more familiar to me than my own now, filled me before I felt him wrap his strong arms around my waist from behind and nuzzle his nose against my neck. "There you are," he breathed. "I was wondering where you got to." He kissed my cheek.

I smiled and placed my hands atop of his arms that folded across my belly. "I just needed a moment," I sighed, leaning back against him slightly.

He sighed and rested his head on top of mine as he quietly took in the view. "Brilliant wedding present from Bill and Fleur, huh?" He suddenly asked, tightening his hold slightly. "I mean...a honeymoon on the Isle of Wight wouldn't have been so bad. But, it was pretty generous of the Delacour's to loan us this fancy house."

"Yes, it was." I replied, looking out to sea again and enjoying the warm breeze.

We were in the South of France, staying at the summer home belonging to Fleur's parents. A couple of days ago, his eldest brother had pulled us aside and offered the use of the house to us for the next ten days. I'd been slightly overwhelmed and told them we couldn't, that it was too much, but Bill and Fleur insisted it would be their gift to us. Since Ron and I had just purchased a house and even though my parents had been traditional and insisted on paying for our wedding, Ron's pride hadn't allowed them to pay for everything. So an expensive honeymoon was out of the question. No exotic trips to Hawaii as I knew Harry was planning for Ginny. Instead, we'd planned on spending a few days at a B&B on the Isle of Wight – happy that at least we'd be together. And yet now, here we were surrounding by luxury, views to die for and almost tropical heat – perfection.

"This is...wonderful," I sniffed.

Alarmed, I felt Ron's body stiffen and then turn me in his arms. "Are you...have you been crying?" He looked concerned, maybe even slightly hurt.

I shrugged. "They're happy tears," I told him through a watery smile. "I promise." I added when he looked doubtful and kissed his lips once. "I was just thinking over today...it was hectic but everything was beautiful and what we wanted."

"Except I didn't get nearly enough time alone with you," he grumbled. "I did tell you how beautiful you looked today, right?" he scratched his head.

I chuckled. "At least 15 times," I replied.

"Not enough then," he smirked, giving me a gentle kiss. "And, when did I last tell you I loved you?"

"Erm..." I pretended to think about it. "About half an hour ago, just before you carried me through the front door." I laughed, remembering that moment.

"Wow! That long!" he shook his head. "I'm already slacking at being a husband."

"You're doing a wonderful job," I told him, smiling up into his eyes, brilliant blue reflecting the moon.

"I hope so, Mrs Granger."

"Weasley," I replied, automatically.

"Huh?" He looked at me as though he'd just caught a bludger to the side of his head.

"I am now Hermione Weasley." I repeated. "Mrs Ronald Weasley, even."

"But..." he frowned and then huffed out a breath of air as he stepped back from my embrace. "I thought...I mean, we had this conversation. A lather long, argumentative conversation if I remember correctly, about you not wanting to change your name?" He was totally confused as he ran his hands through his hair agitatedly. "You said it was an antiquated practice or something and you didn't see why you had to give up your identity just to marry someone you love."

"Yes," I nodded patiently. "I did say all that, and I still believe all that I said. It's old fashioned and it is unfair that a woman is expected to give up her name. I have spent years making a name for myself in my career and I don't see why that should all go to waste just because I got married."

"That was it," he nodded. "And, once I finally understood it was not a rejection of me or my name, I was right behind you if that's what you wanted. Because, all I care about is being married you, the two of us being husband and wife."

"You did," I reached for him again, already hating the short distance between us. "And I love you for that. "But," I inhaled deeply. "I have changed my mind. At least a little bit."

"What?" he screwed his eyes up at me. "After all that?"

I gave him a patient smile. "Professionally, in the work place I still want to remain Hermione Granger. Though maybe if, when...the patters of little feet come along, we could hyphenate our names?" I wondered, vaguely, the thought only just coming to me.

"Patters of little feet?" He frowned again.

"Children Ron, _our_ children," I added quietly, almost shyly. The idea of us having a baby together some day both thrilled and terrified me at the same time.

"Children?" he asked, his eyes widening.

"Someday," I nodded. "I know you want a family, but right now I'd rather just enjoy being married for a few years before we become parents. Okay?"

He nodded in agreement. "Though, you really want to saddle our kids with the name Granger-Weasley or Weasley-Granger?"

"And their parents." I nodded. "Eventually. But right now, even though I shall keep my professional name as Granger, in my private, personal life, when I'm with you, I am Hermione Weasley, your wife." I smiled, I hadn't got used to saying the word yet and it felt good to say it out loud. I was his wife...he was my husband. "I mean, if that's okay with you?" I titled my head to the side and regarded him carefully. Ron hated it when he was blind sided with new information. You had to feed him with little titbits and then let him think them over. Too much and he'd run, spend a few hours alone, consider everything and then come crawling back.

Slowly a smile replaced his frown. "I reckon I like the sound of that." The smile grew to light up his eyes again.

"My being Mrs Ronald Weasley?" I asked, unsure.

"Well, that too. But, I like to hear you say you're my wife."

"I am," I smiled at him, stepping closer so as our bodies touched again. "For always. I am so happy and also very lucky to call myself your wife." I kissed his lips once.

"Yeah," he smiled, looking down at our joined hands, our wedding bands catching the moonlight together and he smiled. "But, I'm still trying to figure out how I got to be so bloody lucky in being your husband!" He laughed before pulling me closer and kissed me softly, his arms curling around me to hold me safe and close against his warm body.

The kiss deepened as he moaned against me, his hand buried in my hair as he held the back of my head. One of my hands slipped to the back of his neck, the other slid around his bicep, clinging on for support as I stood on tiptoe to reach him. His tongue pushed against my lips and I let him in with a gentle sigh as he pressed me against the wooden banister of the balcony.

"Ron," I sighed as our lips parted moments later. He had a lazy grin on his face as his hand slid around my waist towards my hips.

"Bloody hell!" he suddenly uttered, his eyes darkened as he looked me over, flashing from neck to knees. "Do you realise, with the moon behind you, that…thing you're wearing is practically see through!" A smirk formed on his lips whilst heat burned in his eyes.

"This _thing_ , is called a nightgown Ron," I laughed at his expression, pulling at the wispy white fabric. I admit, I did feel rather ridiculous in it and I would never have usually worn such a thing – but it was our wedding night so I was willing to make an exception.

"Barely!" he sniggered, not taking his eyes off me.

"It was a gift from my sisters-in-law's, just for tonight. Do you like it?" I asked, acting innocent as I gave him a little twirl. The clothing in question I admit, was rather…obscene. All white lace and chiffon with ruffles that only just covered my backside. The top part, held up by thin straps, plunged low into my cleavage and then flowed over my breasts in waterfalls of fabric, almost like an old 1960's baby doll nightgown.

I had blushed furiously when the girls had given it to me at my hen night a week ago, all giggling about my wedding night as though I were some innocent virgin. But now, as silly as I felt, after seeing that look in my new husband's eyes I found I was feeling quite grateful towards them.

He growled low. "Remind me to thank them," he muttered whilst holding me at arms length to admire the view whilst his hands ran down my sides.

I chuckled lightly as he pulled me back into his arms and dipped his head to run his nose along my neck and press kisses against my collar bone. I sank my fingers into his soft ginger locks, lightly scratching my nails against his scalp, the way that almost made him purr in my hands. Quite abruptly his head shot up and he looked over my shoulder and then all around us.

"What?" I asked, becoming panicked and kicking myself for leaving my wand on the dressing table in the bedroom. "Ron! What is it!" I was following his quick glances, half expecting a Death Eater to jump out of the shadows.

"You're outside!" he gasped. "In next to nothing, practically naked!" he added, his voice sounding scandalised.

I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing whilst at the same time, swiping his chest with light slaps. "You scared me then you idiot! And look," I turned him around, "we're overlooking nothing but the ocean. This is the only house on this beach for miles. Who exactly do you think is trying to catch a glimpse of me? The fish? A dolphin perhaps?" I raised one eyebrow, mocking him.

"Yeah, all right," he shook his head and rolled his eyes. "No need to get clever, wife!" He poked his tongue out at me.

"Say that again," I urged, grasping hold of the waistband of his black trousers and tugging him forwards.

"Wife," he growled, before devouring my mouth with a deep kiss. I returned the kiss just as passionately. He still tasted of the wedding cake he'd been demolishing just before we left for our honeymoon. With our bodies flush against one another, I quickly decided that Ron was wearing far too many clothes as my hands began to pull his white shirt from his trousers. His tie, jacket, shoes and socks had long since been discarded.

Breaking apart to catch our breath, Ron glanced back towards the master bedroom. The huge canopied bed was almost concealed behind white gauzy curtains and draped all in luxurious sheets. The candles I had cast around the room created a romantic glow. "I believe, Mrs Weasley, that we have some business to attend to."

I frowned slightly. Business? Right now? On our wedding night? What in Merlin's name was he…

He flashed his eyebrows upwards at me, that saucy grin and heavily lidded eyes beholding me again. "Want to go in there and make this marriage official?" He nodded his head towards the bedroom.

"Oh! Yes!" I squeaked eagerly, finally understanding him. I let out a shriek then as he swept me off my feet and carried me back inside, leaving the balcony doors open for the welcome breeze – the weather was much warmer here than back home and I had a feeling we'd be creating quite a bit of heat ourselves.

The curtains on the bed billowed gently in the breeze, the candle flames flickering wildly, dancing shadows across the room as he deposited me onto the bed gently, hovering over me as he balanced on his arms either side of me and returning his lips to mine.

He pulled back and ran both hands down the fabric of my nightwear, over my breasts, my stomach and down my thighs as I lay smiling up at him, tilting my head slightly as his hands caressed up and down the smooth skin of my legs as he stood between them. "Why are you staring at me like that?" he frowned after a few moments.

"Oh, sorry. It's just...I realised I get to wake up next to your face for the rest of my life." I smiled.

"How hideous for you," he added wryly.

"Hey, I happen to love that face!" I grabbed his wrists and pulled him back to kiss him so forcefully that his arms gave way and he crashed on top of me as we both giggled. "I think you're wearing too many clothes," I muttered after a few minutes and began unbuttoning his shirt.

"No time for that!" he mumbled and ripped the shirt open, buttons pinging everywhere.

"Ron!"

"Oh shush, I can fix it later." His lips returned to mine after he pulled the shirt from his shoulders, throwing it aside carelessly. My hands greedily ran up and down his warm skin, feeling him shiver slightly under my touch as we kissed and sighed together, lips moving in perfect synchrony, tongues tasting one another.

He pulled back slightly to quickly divest himself of his trousers, leaving them in a puddle on the floor as one knee caused the bed to dip and he crawled over me, using his tongue to tease a hardened pink nipple through the sheer fabric. My hands slipped into his hair as my back arched against him, pushing more of my breast against him. His fingers found the other and teased it before alternating between them.

"Yes," I sighed, running hands through his hair, down his back and around his neck. "Amazing..." I sighed.

I didn't think I would ever get my fill of my ginger haired lover. My body still trembled every time he touched me, something I wished to never change. I hoped making love was something that would never become routine for us, that our sex life would never grow stale and boring. We knew one another so well now, what we liked, how to bring the biggest reactions from each other and our bodies just fit together perfectly, my smaller frame tucking against his taller body as though we were truly made for each other.

His body shifted on the bed and a hand was running up my thigh again, towards my heat as my legs fell apart for him. "Shit! No knickers!" He'd only just realised as his fingertips brushed against coarse, tidy curls as I tilted my pelvis a little, trying to get him to touch me. He pushed the nightgown up over my hips and brushed fingers very lightly against me, barely touching me.

"Ron!" I groaned in frustration. I caught the smirk he gave. "Dammit...I want you to touch me." I groaned, raising my hips towards him, reaching for his hand. "Ron, I swear if you don't. Oh yes..." I moaned, my eyes fluttering closed as finally he stroked me, my body already responding to his touch as his thumb flicked against the hard bundle of nerves.

He worked my body expertly, playing me like an instrument. My eyes were closed, my hands grasping the sheets beneath me as my head was thrust back against the mattress. "Yes…" I bit my bottom lip. "Right there. Oh damn...Merlin...I love you Ron!" I felt a climax already approaching, building deep within me as he brought me higher and higher.

And just before I crashed over the edge, I felt his hair against my thigh and then his tongue touch me. "Fuck!" I gasped under my breath, knowing it turned him on to hear me curse during sex, the only time I ever really used such language. "Oh…bloody hell!" I moaned and then it hit me as he worked his fingers and mouth against my intimate folds. My hips jerked against him, my knees shook and my head was flailing from side to side as I moaned out my pleasure, pulling at the bedding as he kept going, increasing the intensity until I could barely stand it. "No...no more," I gasped, pulling at the hair on his head. "I can't..." I sighed, my legs splayed open for him.

My heart was pounding as he crawled up again and kissed me. "I love you. You're a bloody expert at that!" I told him, arms curling around his neck. He smiled a rather smug smile against my lips.

"I've had a lot of practice," he quipped. Going in for a deeper kiss, he lowered his body over mine and only did I realise he was quite naked himself. His erection nudged my belly, as though requesting some reciprocation. I reached down blindly as we kissed, until finally I grasped hold of him and tugged gently before sliding my hand up and down his velvety hot flesh. "Fuck Hermione..." he groaned, pulling his lips from mine to glance down at what I was doing to him. "So good," he sighed.

Long gone were the days of shy, tentative touches, not knowing what to do or how to please him as I nervously giggled my way through it. These days I considered myself something of an expert in bringing pleasure to Ron Weasley. I knew exactly how he liked it, understood every reaction and hint his body gave away in what was driving him wild and I loved to watch him struggle not to come undone too soon as he screwed his eyes shut and clenched his teeth.

He arched back a little, giving me room to move my hand. I took my chance and crawled to my knees, the nightgown still bunched around my waist as I pushed him onto his back and delved between his legs. Ron shut his eyes and moaned as I explored him, hands running all over his hardness the way he liked it whilst my mouth found his hard little nipples, nipping and sucking at his skin.

I worked my way down, tasting his salty flesh, nibbling on him and placing soft, wet kisses on his body, until my mouth touched his throbbing length. His eyes flew open. "Fuckering hell H'mione!" he gasped and then groaned deeply in the back of his throat. "Oh yeah..." he sighed, leaning up on his elbows to watch me, something else that turned him on – seeing me perform oral sex on him apparently. He bunched my wayward bush of hair together in his hand, holding it back in a make shift ponytail so he could clearly see what I was doing.

"Damn H'mione," he sighed, passion rendering him unable to pronounce my name correctly. Secretly, I liked it – it was something that happened only when he was overcome with passion or sometimes when he was half asleep. "I need you...please love...need you now," he pleaded as he took hold of my hand and urged me upwards, until I straddled his naked, well toned body.

"Just what I was thinking," I whispered, it being one of my favourite positions that our bodies were well rehearsed in. Before joining, I leant down to kiss his lips with enraged passion. "I love you," I added, peppering his face with kisses.

"Love you too," he replied, his hand sliding from my cheek and down my front, grasping hold of my breasts. I was still wearing the baby doll nightgown and I reached for the hem to pull it over my head. "No," he stopped me. "Leave...leave it on," he muttered, a naughty glint in his eye as he blushed slightly.

"Really?" I asked, amused.

He nodded. "Yeah," he licked his lips. "It, it's sexy, the way your nipples poke right through," he brushed his thumbs against each hardened peak, making me hiss. "The way I can just see your body through it...all innocent like, bridal," he tried to explain.

"Oh...kay," I drawled out the word, a little surprised with his kink. "So, ready?" I asked.

He nodded and flicked his tongue out again as he slid his hands down to my hips and watched. His eyes fluttered closed again as I slid down onto him, letting out a deep groan as I let out my own little squeaks and sighs – he loved to tease me about my sex noises, thinking they were cute. Well, at least I wasn't as loud as him! Not that I was complaining...I loved to hear the effect I was having on him, knowing it was as good for him.

"Bloody...hell!" he gasped as I moved on him, fingers digging into my hips. "So good...you're so...hot," he muttered as I moved my body again, and then again, falling into a smooth rhythm that our bodies were all too familiar with. For every downward motion, Ron's hips met mine, our bodies crashing together skin against skin.

His eyes never strayed from mine the whole time we made love, gazing at me with such awe and lust until I felt as though I were drowning in him. His intense love washed over me like a waterfall of his emotions. Knowing he loved me that much was somewhat heady. Sometimes his childhood insecurities came back to haunt him, taunting with him so he began to doubt he deserved me or my love. But to be honest, I often thought it was me who didn't deserve him.

Leaning forwards, causing my breasts to brush against his chest as I sought out his lips. Kisses came urgently – soft and sharp as pleasurable sighs left our open mouths, never getting enough. He wrapped his arms around me, our bodies and our love, even our souls all merged into one so as I didn't know where I began and he ended. I once again got the sense that not only did we need one another, but we completed each other, complemented each other even. That was sometimes a little overwhelming. Yes, we fought, we had the most ridiculous rows over nothing and I probably drove him as insane as he drove me at times - neither of us were perfect after all. But when we were together, we simply made sense. And, no matter what, we always found our way back to love with one another.

Sitting back up, our movements became more urgent. His hand slid down where our bodies joined, stroking just where I needed him. I cried out, moving faster atop of him as he grunted and bucked beneath me. "I can't...don't think I can...last much longer," he whispered breathlessly as I swivelled my hips and then I let out a sharp cry again as the damn burst and feelings of pleasure rushed over me, spreading throughout my body as I pulsated around him.

"Oh Ron. Ron...love you," I sighed, my eyes half lidded as I stroked my hands up and down his sweaty chest. "Yes…" My head fell back, feeling my peak rising yet again.

And when it hit for the second time, I saw his eyes clench shut as his body jerked against me. He grunted loudly and then trailed off with a long satisfied moan until his body stilled, save for his heaving chest.

"So good. So bloody good H'mione…you're perfect." He murmured and there was a smile on his face as he opened his eyes. I fell forwards onto him as he caught me in his arms, both exhausted.

Our hearts pounded against each others, our breath coming in panted gasps of air against one another's damp skin as we embraced. He softly murmured how much he loved me and placed lazy kissed against my throat, my chin, wherever he could reach without moving.

Finally I rolled off his body, threw the now hot and sweaty nightgown out the bed and curled into his side where he gathered me into his arms, brushing my now completely wild hair from my face to press a soft kiss to my forehead. "Hasn't changed at all," he muttered then, almost to himself.

"Huh?" I cracked one eye open and peered up at him. "What hasn't changed?"

Whether it was just from the exertion or new embarrassment, his ears turned red and rubbed the back of his neck. "Erm...just, at my stag night, my idiot brothers were winding me up. Trying to tell me that sex got stale and boring once you got married," he confessed, looking almost sheepish to admit he'd even listened to them, let alone believed them.

I rolled my eyes and lay my head back on his chest. "And why on earth would us making promises to one another, having a deeper commitment and signing some paperwork affect our sex life?" I scoffed.

He shrugged and huffed out a deep sigh. "I'm just repeating what they told me."

"Well," I pushed myself up again, my hand on his chest, "don't listen to your prat brothers. Listen to me and my promises that it will only get better." I winked.

His eyes widened and a wide grin appeared. "I think I'm going to like being married," he sighed, wrapping an arm around me, the other moving under his head.

"That's good," I lay back down. "Because you're kind of stuck with me now."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," He sighed, a hand softly stroking my shoulder. "Together for always." he added.

The breeze got up then, blowing the gauzy curtains at the open doorway inward and then the last of the candles flickered and went out, leaving our room bathed in just moonlight. The events of the day were catching up with me now as my eyes became heavy and I struggled to keep them open, being lulled to sleep by the sound of Ron's heartbeat now back in regular rhythm beneath my ear.

"Always," I whispered into the night, just before sleep claimed the pair of us. Mr and Mrs Ronald Weasley – the newly-weds.

* * *

Leave me reviews!

I shall post another one soon(ish) though perhaps not now until I have been to London to see The Cursed Child next month - I shall be avoiding the internet as much as possible after the press previews/book release to avoid any spoilers. PLEASE DO NOT post any spoilers in reviews...otherwise I will be forced to Avada Kedavra you! You have been warned!


End file.
